


Passing the Time

by Serenity_Valley



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Flustered Kirk, Inappropriate use of personal comms, M/M, Sassy Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Valley/pseuds/Serenity_Valley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk was going to kill whoever taught Spock how to Instant Message.</p><p>In which, Spock is a tease and Kirk is flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LithiumCrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumCrystal/gifts).



> For LithiumCrystal - the Kirk to my Spock.
> 
> Pretty much a reiteration of a conversation we had.  
> So really, more of a co-joint effort.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kirk was lazing back in his Captain’s chair, drumming his fingers on the armrest as he watched his crew mill around on the bridge. They had been cruising for hours upon endless hours with the only other object of interest besides themselves being a smallish asteroid that, upon repeated scans, was shown to be a desolate rock of nothing.

It came as perhaps, no surprise when his PADD lit up on his lap where he had abandoned it in favour of spying on his crew.

Picking it up he swiped across the screen to open the chat window that had popped up.

_I think it imperative to inform you that we will be off shift soon and that I will be joining you in your quarters._

Well, that got Kirk’s interest.

 ** _Oh yes? Keen to join me for a little exercise to relieve the sexual tension are you? Oh sorry, we’re still on duty, is this a violation of use for personal communications devices? You know how I feel about regs_**.

Barely a second passes before the PADD lights up again.

 _As your commanding officer I should warn you that if we continue along this line of conversation it will be in direct violation of regulation 478. However, I know this will only encourage you_.

Kirk grinned.

**_I think you can make an exception just this once._ **

….

_It seems for you, I can. Should I inform you of the position I have been running through my mind for the past 12.34 minutes? It involves your legs around my waist and the coffee table._

Kirk’s eyebrow twitched.

**_Shit Spock, you say the sweetest things._ **

A few minutes pass and Kirk feels the disappointment begin to grow but then...

_Only for you, Captain._

_I should also inform you that when you use profanity I have the uncontrollable desire to push my favourite member between those plush lips of yours._

Well, fuck.

 ** _Jesus Spock. Can you not get me hard on the bridge? These regulation slacks don’t leave much to the imagination_**.

….

_What’s the matter, Jim? I had the understanding you quite enjoyed it when there is a high probability of being caught._

Kirk’s breathing hitched. Dammit. Spock knew how much he loved it when he used his name.

**_Well, yes. But these are the people we are going to be spending the next five years in space with. One of them is your ex and another is only “seweenteen sir!”. And between you and me, the amount of time that our trusty helmsman spends with the gossips down in botany I don’t doubt it would be around the ship in less than a few hours._ **

Nothing. Then.

_Are you scared, Jim? Fascinating._

Kirk snorted and didn’t reply, ignoring the tight press of his pants. Was it just him or was it getting very hot on the bridge?

_Are you worried that the other’s will find out how much of a - as you put it - ‘whore for my cock’ you are?_

Bastard.

**_Damn straight, no one should know how much of a kinky bastard you are but me._ **

_I can assure you, Captain, I am most unsure as to what you are referring to. Is it perhaps, the fact that I quite enjoy the way you moan my name when you're underneath me or, is it the fact that I leave you a broken, ruined mess in my wake?_

Double bastard.

**_Oh fuck. Don’t make me order you to stop, I don’t want you to but we’re on the bridge, dammit!_ **

Spock didn’t reply straight away and Kirk took advantage of the brief pause to glance behind him at Spock. The vulcan appeared to be deep in concentration, fiddling with his console and leaning across to relay a message to Uhura. The pointy-eared bastard didn’t look the least bit flustered.

Kirk was going to kill him.

_I am not doing anything, Captain. It is you who is imagining the feel of my tongue on your neck and my hands cupping your ass._

Kirk shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

**_...I hate you._ **

_In approximately 21 minutes and 46.12 seconds I will be throwing you inside your quarters and laying claim to you._

A suppressed groan.

_You know it takes an exceptionally long time for Vulcan’s to release. In that time you will have finished several times over._

_...._

_By the time I am finished with you, you will be unable to communicate your name and location. That is to say, you will be in an almost catatonic state._

That was it.

Kirk was done.

He was so fucking done.

Abandon ship.

Leave him on Delta Vega.

He didn’t care anymore.

**_I will throw myself out the airlock, so help me.._ **

A pause.

_I cannot let you do that, Captain. In fact, I will not let you._

Two minutes passed while Kirk tried to think how best to phrase his Spock-induced suicide when.

_I cannot live without you._

That. Was new.

Kirk almost choked on the water he had been sipping in a bid to calm down. He eyed his PADD, chewing his lip thoughtfully. Spock had never directly mentioned his feelings before. He glanced back and this time managed to catch Spock’s eye. To anybody else he would have looked calm and collected but to Kirk, who was used to all of Spock’s micro-expressions, he could instantly see the vulnerability in his eyes.

He took a breath and turned back to his PADD. Perhaps this was the way to say all those things that they needed to say but had never been able to say to each other in person.

**_Dammit, I love you so much it scares me, you irritating vulcan-bastard. Whatever happens, I want you to know that I will always come back for you._ **

Kirk released the breath that he didn’t realise he had been holding when the PADD lit up.

_I love you too, Jim. I do not understand the co-dependency I feel for you but know that I would search the entire universe to find you._

Kirk flushed.

In that moment he had never felt so loved.

Or, as it turned out when he shifted and felt the drag of fabric against his very interested cock, turned on.

It took all of his self-control not to leap out of the Captain’s chair and drag Spock off to have his filthy way with him.

Instead, he resorted to his PADD.

**_When we get off shift. You. Me. My quarters. Need you in me._ **

_Are you sure you can wait that long, Captain? You were looking very distressed earlier. No, that is incorrect. You were looking... utterly ‘fuckable’._

Nope.

Just no.

Kirk was going to kill whoever taught Spock to talk like that.

He said as much.

_That would be most unfortunate as Starfleet would be missing their most infuriatingly attractive Starship Captain._

Huh.

He should have seen that one coming.

Who else would’ve taught Spock how to be a filthy tease other than the one and only James T. Kirk?

And as much as he should, he just didn’t really regret it.

_Would you like to know what I’ve been doing at my console?_

…

Another quick glance in his first officer's direction confirmed the small upward twitch of his mouth.

...

Okay. Maybe just a little.


End file.
